parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chip n Dales Adventures of Aladdin part 5
and the Sultan runs into the courtyard Sultan Jasmine but Rajah snarles at him Sultan confond it Rajah Jasmine oh father Rajah was just playing with him werent you Rajah werent you just playing with Prince Achemed Sultan dearest you got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call the law says both you must be married to a prince by your next birthday Jasmine the laws wrong father Sultan but you only got three more days Jasmine father i hate being forced into this she opens the doves cage and takes a dove out and pets it and if i do marry i want it to be for love but the Sultan puts the dove back in the cage Sultan Jasmine its not only this law im not going to be around forever and i just want to make sure youre taken care and provided for Jasmine try and understand ive never done anything on my own never had any real friends Rajah grounts Jasmine except you Rajah and Rajah is happy Jasmine and ive never been outside the palace walls Sultan but Jasmine youre a princess Jasmine well maybe i dont wanna be a princess anymore she washes the water Sultan Allah forbid you have any daughters and he leaves stacking his toys Sultan i dont know where she gets it from her mother wasnt nearly so pricky but Jafar shows up Sultan ah Jafar my trusted advisor i am in disperate need of your wisdom Jafar my life is but to serve you my lord Sultan its this suitor business Jasmine refuses to choose a husband im at wits end Iago awk wits end Sultan oh ha ha have a cracker pretty polly he sticks one in his mouth Jafar your majesty certantly has a way with dumb animals and Iago glares at him Jafar now then perhaps i can devine a solution to this thorny problem Sultan if anyone can help its you Jafar ah but it would require the use of a mystic blue diamond Sultan uh my ring but its been in the family for years Jafar it is necessary to find the princess a suitor dont worry everything will be fine he hypnotizes the Sultan with his staff Sultan everything will be fine Jafar the diamond Sultan here Jafar whatever you need will be fine he hands him the ring Jafar you are most gracious my leige now run along and play with your toys Sultan yes that would be pretty good and they walk upstairs and Iago spits out the cracker Iagon i can t take it anymore if i gotta choke down on one more of those moldy disguisting crackers bam whack Jafar calm yourself Iago Iago then id grab him around the head whack whack Jafar soon i will be sultan and not that addelepated twit Iago then i shove the crackers down his throat ha ha ha Fat Cat so Jafar did you get the ring Jafar sure did Fat Cat and here it is Fat Cat well what are we waiting for lets see who the diamond in the rough is Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof